


[圈套/立克] 一樁檸檬塔引發的慘案 (限)

by rindaisy1117



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[圈套/立克] 一樁檸檬塔引發的慘案 (限)

「醒了？」  
「再睡一下。」Jack察覺到身邊悉悉簌簌的動靜，想把人按下，再陪自己睡一會。

「不行啦，要上班。」趙立安睡眼惺忪的想把鬧鐘按掉，才坐起身，動作太自然的下場就是，  
全身像要散架似的痠痛，提醒了他昨晚，不是，是深夜到凌晨到底是怎麼被旁邊這位翻來覆去  
換著姿勢上的，到現在手還攬著自己不放。

「晚上有驚喜。搖尾巴.jpg」

昨天接近下班前，就收到Jack神秘兮兮的訊息，害趙立安期待了整路，記得早上戀人在他出門  
時親了他一口說今天有事情，不能接送他，讓他挺好奇，想說回家再問。

「下班啦，快來吃飯。」迎接他的是戀人大大的笑容。

「檸檬魚好吃嗎？」  
趙立安用力點頭，雖然跟記憶中奶奶的味道不同，但是Jack蒸魚的功夫已經很高明，用筷子  
輕撥就骨肉分離，甫入口就是檸檬的香，但蒸魚的醬汁是檸檬汁混合了淡淡的魚露，味道鮮  
美又不酸的過份，很好的襯托出鱸魚細緻的肉質，口舌生津，齒頰留香，趙立安覺得這條魚  
真是死得其所。

Jack昨天路過市場，發現好像最近檸檬盛產，幾個水果攤都殷勤的么喝著，讓他想起小個子  
奶奶的拿手菜，又想到最近趙立安看著美食頻道介紹的檸檬塔流口水的樣子，就決定了晚上  
的菜色，他當然不會說他已經吃那個美食做菜頻道的youtuber的醋很久了，甚麼時候小個子  
的星星眼可以這樣肆無忌憚地掛在別人身上，好氣，可是理智上知道自己這是沒事找事，他  
不能說，只能做了。

看著戀人開心的樣子，餐後，Jack拿出了冰箱的檸檬塔，一上桌，果不其然收穫一聲驚呼。

「哇，Jack，這哪家店的檸檬塔！好香，好漂亮！」趙立安看著澄黃澄黃的檸檬塔，幾乎  
平滑如鏡的表面折射餐桌上的暖光，真好看，如果是逛街路過，看到就一定會想買它回家  
的那種好看，邊緣綴上被噴槍烤成微焦的蛋白霜，中間幾絲細細的鮮綠色，讓人食指大動  
，邊驚呼就要伸出叉子。

「欸？」

只見Jack把盤子往旁邊一移，露出那種他習慣的微笑，偏著頭笑著看他就是不說話。

趙立安突然靈光一閃，  
「不是吧？Jack，這不會是你自己的做的吧？」  
「你先吃。」Jack似乎想到甚麼，又把盤子推了回去。

趙立安滿心疑惑敵不過美食當前，先吸口氣，唔，好厲害，入口前就一陣檸檬皮的清香  
席捲了鼻腔，再用叉子尖挑了一口蛋黃檸檬醬，不用說，這個檸檬塔絕對隸屬於好吃那  
一掛，趙立安切下一小角，連著綴著的蛋白霜一起入口。

媽呀這也太好吃了，蛋白霜的微微甜正好跟略略偏酸的蛋黃檸檬醬的互相映襯，噴槍處  
理過的蛋白霜還有那種炙烤過的微焦香，有口感又不搶味，再來一口咬碎塔皮，太酥了  
！趙立安幾乎要驚呼出聲，他沒事也很愛拉著自家戀人嘗試各種甜點，塔皮也吃過不少  
，這薄薄酥香的塔皮配著滑順的蛋黃醬，口感方面在衝突中達到了微妙的平衡，而最絕  
的，是中間不起眼的檸檬皮，微苦跟清香正好承先啟後，讓人把前一口的印象洗掉，再  
接續下一口的酸甜滋味，完全不會出現有時候甜點吃太多的膩味感，每一口都是視覺嗅  
覺味覺的衝擊跟享受。

「太好吃了！Jack你怎麼知道我最近想吃檸檬塔？」這個人一定有讀心術！趙立安眼裡  
的崇拜都要湧出來了，看得Jack很滿意。

於是他不懷好意的對著趙立安笑起來。  
「我做的，上次剛好看到你在看XXX頻道的檸檬塔教學，不知道有沒有比他頻道上做的  
那個來的好吃呢？」

這個笑容，趙立安的危險天線經過Jack個把個月的訓練之後，敏銳度已經提高很多，  
他彷彿看到這個男人微微磨著得後槽牙。

趙立安決定在摸清楚戀人到底演哪一齣之前按兵不動，先一頓裝傻，  
「甚麼XXX的頻道啊？現在在我這裡檸檬塔就是你的名字。」

這都甚麼跟甚麼回答，趙立安這鬼靈精，是越來越精了啊。

「不記得啊，來，手機給我。」Jack做事情從來滴水不漏。  
「喏，給你。」這場景怎麼很像拿伴侶手機抓姦的場景啊，趙立安小小得意的笑，他才  
沒有甚麼把柄。

Jack熟練地打開趙立安的訂閱頻道，  
「不是都收藏訂閱了？還給他留言，檸檬塔看起來好好吃，xx哥做甜點好看人也好看？  
嗯？」Jack笑得跟剛剛沒甚麼不同，可是莫名的滲出絲絲涼意。

趙立安一口氣差點沒提上來，剛吃得檸檬塔好像突然要從胃裡蹦出來，才想說Jack有  
讀心術，他終於明白今天這頓檸檬大餐根本來者不善，在這裡等他呢。

「Jack。」山不轉路轉，看對方手上所謂的”證據”確鑿，趙立安決定換個方式。

「嗯？」  
「好酸哦。」趙立安微微的皺了皺眉，吐了吐舌頭，天知道他本意只是要撒個嬌，求  
放過。

不過他可能忘記他男朋友準備了這套，就是惦記著要把人好好教訓一頓，這都自己送  
上門了，哪有放過的道理。

眼神一暗，Jack一手撈起趙立安，對著戀人還沒收回去的舌頭先一頓吮吸，就把人抱  
在身上往窗邊走，趙立安被親的氣喘吁吁，還記得掙扎，想要從Jack身上下去，卻被  
Jack一句話嚇得不敢再動，

「再動，我就把窗簾拉開。」Jack終於捨得放過他的嘴唇，改用牙齒在頸側磨  
蹭，搞得趙立安心中是警鈴大作，開窗簾是沒甚麼，但在這種時候開窗廉，他顯然是  
找死。

「Jack，你知道我只喜歡你的，不要吃那甚麼誰的醋了嘛，你看，整間房都是檸檬味  
，很酸耶。」眼見撒嬌好像也沒有甚麼用，趕忙想要甜言蜜語安撫對方。

「我知道啊。」  
「知道甚麼？」  
「知道你只喜歡我。」

「耶？」那你倒是說說你整這一齣是做甚麼啊。

Jack把人抱到窗邊，輕輕放下，一手扣住他手腕，跪跨在他雙腿兩側，居高臨下地俯  
視他，另一手就開始解自己的扣子。

「雖然我知道你只喜歡我，但這不妨礙你喜歡吃檸檬塔，也不妨礙我喜歡吃醋？是吧？」

這，這男人甚麼邏輯？趙立安簡直被繞暈，不是，他暈得不是邏輯，是眼前慢慢隨著Jack  
的動作坦露的身軀，就知道這招有效，眼見小個子放棄抵抗，Jack略略放開本來箝住的手  
腕，改用拇指在手腕內側細細摩娑，薄嫩的皮膚下就是一跳一跳的脈搏，這動作有些說不  
清道不明的曖昧，讓周遭空氣分子都開始升溫。

另一手上解扣子的動作也慢了下來，越慢，就越誘惑，解開了最後一顆扣子，卻沒有脫掉  
掛在身上的布料，胸腹肌在陰影中若隱若現。

趙立安吞了吞口水，就算已經看過也摸過很多次，他對Jack的肌肉線條仍舊一點抵抗力都  
沒有，完全忘了自己本來還想著要逃跑，彷彿受蠱惑似的抬頭，對上戀人的視線，一個楞  
神就順著對方的動作，伸出空著的那隻手摸上他最喜歡的地方。

剛好今天小個子穿的是白襯衫，落在Jack眼裡，象牙白的頸項在冷白色的衣物中，被襯托  
得更細膩，幾乎攫取他所有的目光，姿勢的關係，脖頸微仰的弧度，收攏在有些寬敞的衣  
領間，顯得有些弱不禁風、好像稍作用力便會折斷，彷若祭品。

那他就不客氣地收下了。

只見小個子倒是越來越不收斂，一雙手先是撫過最喜歡的胸膛，然後慢慢下滑到愛不釋手  
的腹部，接著是沒有一絲贅肉的腰際，沿著肌肉線條來回撫摸。

「嗯…」Jack被這種半青澀半熟練的撫摸生出了火，悶哼了一聲。

趙立安有點得意，畢竟他也是從一開始的完全無法反抗，到現在大概知道身上的人哪裡  
比較有感覺，試圖再繼續往下，卻被Jack一把抓住在身上搧風點火的手。

「還要往下摸嗎？」Jack的眼神很危險，但這份危險似乎剛好激起了他家小個子的勝負  
心，「要。」趙立安不甘示弱的回望自家戀人的眼睛，企圖拿回一點點主動權。

看著眼前裝腔作勢的小傢伙，Jack輕笑出聲，壓低身體，直接把小個子的手按向自己的  
褲頭，「繼續。」

唔，不能認輸，趙立安磕磕絆絆的解開戀人的皮帶扣，接著，該怎麼辦，這個姿勢好像  
很不妙啊，他後知後覺的抬頭看了Jack一眼，對方臉上掛著似笑非笑的笑容，用氣音說  
，怎麼？不摸了？看的他腦子一熱，一個衝動就直接把戀人拉鍊往下拉，視覺上的衝擊  
讓他吞了下口水，雖、雖然看過很多次了，但是被黑色布料包裹住的東西怎麼好像比記  
憶中還要，大了那麼一點，屬於雄性的氣味縈繞鼻間，獨屬戀人的味道刺激著嗅覺，只  
感覺一陣熱流往下腹衝，讓他一時間停下手上的動作。

這吞咽的畫面在Jack眼裡卻是火上添油，由上往下看，戀人的目光直直盯著自己的下身  
，精緻的鼻尖差一點就要觸上，那張他吻過的唇還微微張開，根本不用多想，跳入腦海  
的畫面香豔淫靡，而且他餘光掃到，小個子雙腳突然併攏起來，想也知道在遮掩甚麼。

欲蓋彌彰。

「拉開它。」Jack的聲線在這時候顯得異常黯啞、惑人。

而趙立安永遠是被迷惑的那個，他聽話的顫抖著將戀人的物事放出來，差點被迎面拍到  
，心中再次感嘆了會對方的尺寸，還沒全硬怎麼就這麼嚇人，大著膽子伸出手握住它，  
好熱。鬼使神差的湊上前，伸出舌頭舔了下前端，感覺有點微苦，還不太恰當的讓他一  
下聯想到剛剛的檸檬皮，但味道不壞，硬著頭皮張嘴，就把頭部一半含了進去。

「厄哈….」剛剛映入腦海的畫面驟然發生，Jack仰起頭，深吸了口氣，性器在戀人口中  
跳動了一下。

Jack本意只是想嚇嚇他，一開始小個子那個不服輸的表情很新鮮，眼角微挑，眼神挑釁  
，而他意外的喜歡。

但沒想到小個子這麼積極，用嘴巴取悅對方他是對趙立安做過不少次，可是他沒有這樣  
要求過他，伸手推推他的肩膀想示意他放開，沒想到對方出乎他意料的執拗，還努力想  
含的更深，雙手更環抱上他的腰際，還想把他再往前按點。

毫無技巧，動作生疏，卻太足以激起慾望。

「咿…嗚。」這不科學，他嘴巴被整個塞滿，可是怎麼還有這麼多在外面，趙立安只  
能發出微弱的音節，又很想看戀人的反應，抬眼望去，明明剛才還像隻堪堪長成，想  
耀武揚威的小獸，現在倒是收起了爪子，委委屈屈的清澈眼睛裡明白寫著求誇獎。

Jack本來就對他家小個子這種樣子最沒辦法，這下看得更是口乾舌燥，慾念叢生，念  
頭越來越邪惡，手上動作卻是相反的異常溫柔，撫過趙立安的頭髮，輕拍了兩下。

「乖，嘴巴放開。」只有比剛才更啞的聲音透露出他也不似剛剛那麼從容。

趙立安才把戀人的性器鬆開，就整個人被按倒在榻上。

「Jack！」趙立安驚呼出聲，Jack雙手撐在戀人兩側，眼睛微瞇。  
「你這麼積極的勾引我，要負責啊。」到底是誰勾引誰啊。  
「等，等一下，我有問題。」  
「甚麼問題？」  
「桌子呢？」一如既往的不在狀況內。  
「你有發現啊？收起來了。」換了個角度俯視著趙立安，Jack微笑，這觀察力是越  
來越好了啊。  
「你，你不會是早有預謀吧？」趙立安這下再遲鈍也反應過來了，這頭大尾巴狼根  
本只是想在這裡做，他之前死活不答應的。

落地窗Play甚麼的，太害羞了！

Jack不理會身下人劇烈的心理活動，按照對小個子的了解，他先低頭在戀人耳畔  
吹了口氣，溼溼熱熱的吐息很快就收獲一陣輕顫，再含住戀人耳朵細細舔舐，偶  
而輕咬，直到透白的耳朵尖透出了瑰麗的血色，企圖太明顯，就是要弄軟懷裡人  
的身體，趙立安小小聲喘息著，果然放鬆下來，他閉上眼，索性讓感官接過身體  
的主導權，開始享受戀人的撩撥。

不過在掠食者面前閉上眼睛，這決定可能不太明智。

「啊！」趙立安僵了一下，從肩頸交界傳導過來了一個稍稍尖銳的痛感，混和著  
伴隨而生的酥麻感一下竄上頭皮。

「痛嗎？」其實在之前的性愛裡他有發現，小個子身體敏感，而且微微的痛覺更  
能讓他興奮起來。

「有一點點。」趙立安的聲音有點小，痛是有一點，可是，挺舒服的。  
「喜歡嗎？」身上的戀人怎麼看怎麼不懷好意。  
「嗯。」說服自己這沒甚麼丟臉的，舒服也是賺到啊，趙立安害羞的點點頭。

你自己要的。

Jack繼續沿著戀人的鎖骨，由外往內，不輕不重的啃咬吸吮，一邊觀察，遇到特  
別有反應的地方，就再加重些力氣吸出一枚枚紅印，好像再用力一點，就能滲出  
點點血跡，突然察覺到自己在想甚麼，Jack馬上停了下來。

剛那瞬間，是炸開的滿眼腥紅。  
只是身下的獵物毫無知覺。

「哈…嗯….呼...呼」趙立安的喘息把Jack拉了回神，呼吸比剛剛更加急促，可  
是又被伺候的全身無力，眼睫隨著呼吸的起伏微微顫動，像是在要求繼續。

「這麼喜歡？」明明從反應就可以知道，偏偏要逗他，凝視著戀人臉上暈開的羞  
赧，這抹薄紅一下拭去剛剛還沉在眼底的血色，Jack幾乎是感到發自內心的滿足。

像志得意滿的捕獵者，一路攻城掠地。

「啊？恩啊…」突如其來的刺激嚇到了趙立安，連忙睜開眼， Jack用指腹揉捏  
著他一側的乳頭，另一邊用薄唇撥弄、舌面搔刮，在感覺戀人被刺激的繃緊身  
體時，再輕輕含住用齒間細細研磨，又酥又麻的感覺變成從胸前兩點出發，一下  
攀上腦門，彷彿噬心的麻癢間竟生出了陣陣快意，快感來的太強烈，讓趙立安想  
後退，可退無可退，反而像是把胸前兩點主動往前送。

「啊…哈…Jack…不要…太刺激了…」逃不了只好求饒，趙立安拼命搖頭，想抗  
拒這種感覺，身體抖的像剛離水的魚。

「可是你看起來很喜歡。」Jack惡劣的在他一邊乳頭啜了一口，一邊捏起又放開  
，感受身下人難耐的呻吟跟顫抖，他由下往上盯著趙立安，表情曖昧難當。

熱氣蒸騰。

就在趙立安覺得自己再也受不了時，Jack終於大發慈悲的放過他的胸前，一路讓  
吻痕跟齒印交錯，蜿蜒向下，像凌亂的雪中紅梅開遍他的全身，在肚臍周圍也留  
下不少痕跡，最過份的是，他竟然還在大腿根部最柔軟的地方啃了一口，趙立安  
想推拒，可身體完全沒有感覺理智的抗議，羞恥混和著快感，一併點燃他的身體  
和靈魂，身上來自戀人各處的挑逗，像一簇一簇小小的火苗，一路延燒到慾望的  
中心，燃起燎原大火，太熱了，好熱，好想要。

「阿，阿，Jack…你….阿哈….」才忍不住想要自己撫慰已經硬到滴水卻乏人照  
顧的前端，驀地一陣潮濕溫暖的包覆感從下身傳來，戀人的舌面抵著敏感的溝壑  
，來回舔弄，舌尖還在頂端小孔打著旋，感覺每一個舔吮含弄都剛好在滿足每個  
急不可耐的部位。

一個抬眼，一個下望，視線交纏，感覺對方好像用眼神在操弄他，一面不留餘地  
的繼續收縮口腔，吞的更深，趙立安完全抵禦不了突然的深喉帶來的無邊快感，  
還來不及推開對方，脊髓末端傳來的射精感猝不及防，讓他直接射在戀人喉中。

「咳…」當然導致對方被嗆咳了一下。

「Jack…哈…哈……..那個，我…哈。」趙立安還在拼命喘氣。  
「沒關係，我喜歡。」他當然熟悉他的小個子的每個生理反應，他只想給他最好的。

「吃吃看，你自己的味道。」說完Jack就捏著小個子的下巴，吻上懷裡的人，把  
還沒完全嚥下的東西渡過去，這個吻纏綿又強勢，在戀人口中來回掃蕩，把精液  
舔開，劃過小個子敏感的上顎和齒間，情慾的味道在兩人口裡交纏，互相索求，  
甚至吻的趙立安連來不及吞下的口水都沿著唇角溢出，拉出一縷半透明的銀絲。

淫靡勾人。

「哈…」每次都被吻到缺氧，趙立安不覺得噁心，大概是因為吻他的人是Jack，  
趙立安這輩子所有愉悅的、羞恥的性體驗都是身上的人給的，就沒有不喜歡的。

就像他在第一次的時候宣告的，「看那些沒用，我比較有用。」想到這裡，臉頰  
又開始發燙。

接吻有的時候是開始，有的時候是結束，當然有的時候，代表的是繼續。  
一吻方畢，Jack順勢打開早就預謀放在一旁的罐子。

「咦，怎麼有檸檬塔的味道？」趙立安剛過聖人模式，五感還沒迷失，敏感的察  
覺空氣中酸甜的味道，等看清Jack手指蘸上的東西的時候，先是愣了一下，然後  
好像猜到了戀人的打算。

「Jack！」他又羞又惱的喊了聲，腦子一熱，轟一下，不只臉，連整個身體都染  
上紅色。

「想甚麼呢？臉那麼紅，小色鬼。」Jack用手刮刮小個子的臉頰，

「你不要玩弄食物啦。」這個抗議顯然收效甚微。

「你把我的檸檬塔吃光了，我也想試吃啊，我沒有玩弄食物。」

「我只玩弄你。」

那雙桃花眼笑笑的盯著趙立安，那個表情顯得無辜又色情，接下來的動作更甚，  
Jack伸舌舔了下指尖的蛋黃檸檬醬，手就直接繞向他身後，趙立安條件反射的併  
攏雙腿，無奈抵不過戀人在他耳邊勾引似的沉沉低喚，

「乖，放鬆，腳打開，我會讓你很舒服的。」

明明是命令句，語調卻低的像誘哄，尾巴還帶著鉤子，好像一下鈎斷了趙立安本  
就趨近於零的防禦線，身體已經不是自己的，他乖乖的把腿打開，任著對方把自  
己擺弄成M字型，偏頭把手橫過眼睛，好像這樣就能擋住甚麼似的。

掩耳盜鈴。

Jack滿意的看身下的人乖巧的樣子，把手指上的澄黃抹上對方緊閉的穴口，頭  
就埋了下去，舌尖在穴口周圍一下下挑弄，吻了一圈，讓對方稍微放鬆，就對  
著中間的入口慢慢吸舔，一面吸的嘖嘖有聲，黏膩的吸吮聲頓時將檸檬的清香  
連著趙立安所剩不多的羞恥心一起拉盡欲望的海洋，淫靡的聲響環繞在趙立安  
的耳邊，邀請他一起墮落。

一同沉淪。

先是感覺最敏感的地方被濕熱軟滑的東西舔過，接著所有被戀人嘗過的地方都  
變成最敏感的地方，甚至能感受到對方在模仿性交的動作，舌頭淺淺的在通道  
裡來回抽送，舌面搔刮著內壁帶來無止盡的麻癢感，癢到想要對方再舔深一點。

「…嗯…啊…Jack…好…舒服…裡面…」趙立安的聲音已經沒有一開始的清醒  
，逐漸染上情欲的音調又軟又黏，是Jacj最想聽到的那種，才褪紅的皮膚又因  
主人的情動漸漸泛出淡淡的粉色，他一迭聲軟中帶喘地叫喚著戀人的名字，臀  
部不自主的往後送，想止住從身體內部傳來的空虛感。

戀人陷入情欲煎熬的樣子怎麼看怎麼喜歡，尤其半睜半闔的眼睛已經漫起了被  
快感逼出的水氣，茫然脆弱邊喊著自己的樣子讓Jack也真的有點忍不住了，他  
壓住趙立安的手，把戀人翻成側身靠在自己胸前，拿起旁邊的潤滑，熟門熟路  
的對著穴口伸進兩隻手指，已經被舔軟的地方毫無阻力的接納了他，裡面的穴  
肉濕熱黏糊，層層糾纏上來，好像在為它的主人在發出無聲的邀請，想要更大  
、更粗，能塞飽它的東西進來。

「小個子。」戀人在耳邊繼續低喃。  
「你這裡，已經記得我了。」再加入一隻手指。  
「如果我頂這裡，你就會叫得非常好聽。」  
「如果我再用力一點，你可能就會爽到哭出來。」  
「如果…」  
「不要再…不要再說了，嗚……」被刺激到一個地步，可是就是差那麼一點點  
，滿身的慾望得不到紓解，趙立安終於發出讓人血脈賁張的泣音抗議戀人的折  
磨，

Jack被這帶著哭音的嗚咽聲搔的心裡發癢，下身脹痛，抽過套子就幫自己戴上。

「不要再說了，那要甚麼？」  
「要你進來…」太壞了這個人。  
「我不是在你裡面了嗎？」Jack曲了曲手指，意思意思的動了下，趙立安難得  
放蕩的樣子激起他的嗜虐心，雖然自己也硬的難受，但他還想多看一點，死活  
不肯給個痛快。

趙立安終於放棄挑戰Jack的耐性，不過就是勾引嘛，他來也行啊，深吸口氣掙  
開戀人的箝制，使勁跪起身，腰身下壓，肩胛骨的線條振翅欲飛，背脊的起伏  
一路綿延往下拉出勾人的弧度，自然上抬的臀飽滿挺翹，腿間被咬出的紅印更  
是引人遐思。

趙立安想了想，自己把手指含濕，就要往後穴塞，突然又想到，Jack好像沒有  
這樣欺負過他，原本滿身的氣勢又委屈了起來，不行，想哭，他把頭仰起，怕  
讓開始蓄積的眼淚流出來，還不忘瞪Jack一眼，

可惜眼底還含著春意，小眼神好像在說，還行不行了你。 

這效果不要太好，剛一閃而過的委屈表情跟顫巍巍掛著的眼淚當然沒逃過戀人  
的注意，想是自己把人折磨得狠了，拍了下戀人的屁股稍示警告，握住手不讓  
動作，Jack壓上戀人誘人的身體，下身抵住穴口，一挺身就將蓄勢待發的性器  
全部送了進去。

「哈…」雙方同時發出滿足的歎聲。

行，都給你。

「想要這個是吧，小色鬼。」Jack一邊挺動下身，一面俯身側頭吻他。  
「想要我幹你很久了吧？嗯？」  
「阿…嗯…好棒。」終於得到渴望已久的東西，後穴的充實感很好的安撫了委  
屈，食髓知味的身體迎合著身上人的操幹，用一陣一陣的收縮熱情的歡迎侵入  
者，一時間呻吟聲跟肉體的撞擊聲充滿整個空間，間雜著水聲，偶而還有低低  
的喘氣聲，可是從接近頂點一路累積的快感幾乎讓趙立安沒一會就眼前一陣白  
光，耳朵一陣轟鳴，頭暈目眩的高潮了。

「小個子，你射了？」Jack敏銳的感受到通道的劇烈痙攣，抽送的動作降低了  
頻率。

趙立安眼眶還有被操出來的生理淚水，轉頭就瞪了戀人一眼。

耍小脾氣呢，Jack有點意外，一定是前戲做太過了，沒辦法，遇到趙立安他  
就容易失控。

他稍微緩了下來，慢慢的控制著節奏，給小個子一點時間，眼角瞥到地上的  
還沒用完的檸檬蛋黃醬。

色慾薰心。

趁著人還失神著完全沒有戒心，Jack突然一把抱住趙立安，把人轉向自己、  
向後一倒。

突然重心翻轉，失去其他可以抓握的東西，只剩身體裡埋著的凶器做支撐，  
一下被進的更深，

「唔…太深了…」完全是沒甚麼意識的跟著Jack的動作軟軟的叨念著。

「累嗎？」Jack笑著問。  
「壞Jack，不要笑我啦。」還在氣惱的小個子也是一樣可愛。  
「沒有笑你，就問你累不累。」

想起戀人在性事方面其實對自己很體貼，如果真的累狠了，Jack是真的會放  
過他，畢竟對方體力太好，趙立安有時候也會擔心自己沒法讓戀人盡興，而  
且剛剛他真的很難控制啊，就是真的很舒服嘛，想到這裡，他搖搖頭。

「不累？」  
「那就繼續囉？」

算你知情同意了，小個子。

眼看Jack手又伸向那罐檸檬醬，不知道要出甚麼花招，他才想抗議，  
「唔。」就被堵上嘴。

「補充一下體力，先吃這個。」戀人不由分說就把沾上檸檬醬的兩隻手指塞  
進他嘴裡。

還是很好吃啊，尤其剛剛激烈運動完，他吮著戀人的手指，酸甜味在齒頰瀰  
漫，舔的有點忘情，直到後穴一陣突然的跳動驚醒了他，「唔。」才要開口  
說話，戀人卻不讓他把手指吐出來，還開始在他口中攪著，他皺眉望向被他  
坐在身下的男人。

「繼續舔。」戀人的眼神炙熱地好像要烤化他，跟裡面的東西一樣，不知何  
時起又升起燙人的熱度，讓他不由得想臣服。

他聽話的開始吸舔對方的手指，感覺對方一邊在攪動他的口腔，一邊有規律  
的進出著，腦子一熱想起稍早的畫面，不用看就知道自己又臉紅了。

「想甚麼呢？。」Jack這句是問句，可根本沒有讓他回答的意思，手指自顧  
自地在他嘴裡抽送，想逼自己不要想，但口中含著戀人性器的樣子卻直接霸  
佔他的腦海，越想身體就越來越熱。

感覺小個子後面突然又一陣收縮，Jack看著對方連耳尖都紅透的樣子就知道  
自己的暗示有收到效果。

「在想我吧？」  
「是不是在想，你嘴巴在含我的東西？」  
本想否認，可看到戀人沉沉的眼色，他還是點了頭。  
「好色啊你，小個子，你這裡、這裡都含著我的東西。」Jack比了比自己的  
唇，又曖昧的點了點兩人相接的地方。

「唔嗯….」他完全無法招架Jack這種逗弄，身體從內部又開始發熱，後穴不  
由自主地收縮絞緊，把戀人的性器吞吃的更深，他忍不住用哀求的目光看著  
戀人。

「想要就自己動，你該不會以為我忘記了檸檬塔的酸了？嗯？」  
「Jack…」趙立安聞言討饒的看著他，但這次戀人沒有放水的意思，

Jack眼神越來越深，來回在趙立安的嘴巴跟兩人的交合處掃過，好像可以看  
到自己腦中的淫蕩畫面，見眼前男人手枕著後腦杓，真的沒有動作，破罐子  
破摔，趙立安開始擺動起自己的腰，想從戀人身上汲取更多快感。

一開始是熱，然後是脹，再來是越難越難忍耐的癢，他上下前後的找尋能止  
癢的地方，但每解開一點，又有更多的癢意催促著他再快一點。

「喜歡嗎？這樣你上面的嘴跟下面的嘴都被我填滿了。」  
「好吃嗎？小色鬼。」  
「下次射在你嘴裡好不好？還是你都要？」

戀人的話語越來越過分，可他身體卻越來越興奮，腦中的畫面色情到極點，  
讓他忍不住扶著戀人的腹肌，更努力的搖晃著腰部。

欲壑難填。

「嗯…小個子你慢點。」Jack忍不住皺起眉提醒他，終於把手指從嘴裡抽  
出來，兩手扶著他的腰開始順著趙立安的節奏往上頂，小個子這種速度他  
還沒射就要先沒力了。

「嗚…嗚我也想阿…可是….慢不下來…嗚…好舒服…你太大了…阿…」已  
經熟知情欲的身體越來越難耐，每一次的往下落都喚來通道更劇烈的收縮，  
更強烈的快感，配合對方往上頂的動作，他終於找到戀人每次都用頭部恣意  
撞擊的地方。

被放過的嘴巴跟著身體的起伏放肆地呻吟喘息，叫的是讓戀人又更硬了幾分。

他身體前壓，想讓後穴裡的硬物能頂在最敏感的那點，「阿…這..裡…好舒  
服…，恩…恩….哈….Jack…要…」他想要他，想要被深入，想要被貫穿。

「嗚，啊….哈…Jack嗚嗚…」

快感層層疊疊起伏累積，喘息聲越來越急促，嗚咽聲已經接近哀鳴，Jack感  
覺到小個子上下起落的幅度越來越大，臉頰胸口都被情慾蒸出了淡紅，覆上  
一層薄汗，被打濕的額髮、蹙起的眉，眼角掛著的淚痕，還有擺盪著索求自  
己的腰身、繃緊的小腹、緊抓自己不放的手、蜷縮的腳趾，都顯示他家小個  
子現在有多爽，隨著他口中吐出的呻吟越來越高，Jack下身上頂的動作突然  
慢下。

「要到了？」幾乎是在高潮的前一秒被喊停，他都要哭了。  
「唔…Jack你動一動，我沒有力氣了。」

「求我，求我就讓你射。」

「求你了…我想要你…Jack…求你…幹…我…啊！」Jack猛然把人往下一  
按，往上大幅度的用力挺動腰跨，沒一會趙立安就發出了細小的尖叫，在  
無人撫慰前端的狀況下，呻吟著高潮了。

酣暢淋漓。

看趙立安整個人趴在自己身上全身顫抖，累得完全不動了，像隻饜足的幼  
獸，Jack看了好笑，可硬了整晚的慾望只夠稍微讓他緩一下，就把戀人整  
個壓在落地窗上，分開他的腿，挺身直接插了進去，被操熟的穴肉異常敏  
感，對不速之客的到來比主人還要熱烈歡迎。 

「如果我現在拉開窗簾，你說會不會有人看到。」

「嗚….Jack」 本來累得想裝死的趙立安，聞言緊張地睜開濕潤的眼睛，  
人一緊張，後穴整個絞的死緊，那股來自深處的吮吸感，和通道內壁的  
高熱，讓Jack爽的是頭皮發麻。

「開玩笑的。  
「你是我的，沒人可以看。」

伴隨話聲落下，就是一陣狂風驟雨似的操弄，Jack掐住他的腰，大開大  
闔的插進抽出，好像蟄伏整晚的野獸終於亮出危險的獠牙，他整個人被  
抱起來抵在落地窗上一頓猛操，又被邊抱上樓梯邊做，最後應該是在床  
上結束的，他不記得最後自己到底射了幾次、被換了幾個姿勢、在對方  
身上撓了幾下、求了幾次饒，待戀人終於釋放的瞬間，趙立安已經累的  
意識完全遠去。

「小個子，被操傻啦？今天周末。」Jack把人扣進懷裡。  
「陪我睡。」

再也不看甚麼美食頻道了，趙立安心想。


End file.
